


Denim Jacket

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Business Trips, F/M, Fluff, lonely Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Ben preferred whenshewore his clothes; they didn’t look right back in his possession.





	Denim Jacket

Evie had left on a long term assignment to the Isle with Carlos for approximately two weeks, and despite predicting the fact he would miss the comforting companionship he had found in her presence, he thought otherwise he would be... _fine_.

As the days passed he had found his draws and wardrobe started to contain many of the garments she had procured for herself, and strangely he found himself feeling offended by their reappearance. It was completely ridiculous that he found himself more than once questioning why they had now found their way back into his possession, when they were in fact his to begin with.

On one particular day he had found his favorite red t-shirt folded neatly in one of his draws, his mind immediately drawn back to the day when she had worn it herself. His remarkable memory envisaged the enchanting image of her perfectly formed figure, swamped by his red plain t-shirt, with her sapphire curls framing her striking features... and that _smirk_.

The way her luscious cherry lips twisted teasingly into that smile, an expression he was sure had cast many a man under her spell, allowing her to command and persecute them at her will.

Just the memory of her and the feeling of familiarity he associated with the garment before him, induced him to put it on himself. Pulling it over his head he was flooded by the faint apple fragrance of her that lingered to it, sweet but not sickly, strong but not overpowering , just Evie. He liked it; he liked feeling like she was close to him, like the distance between them no longer existed.

More often than not whenever someone entered the room he was occupying, he would lift his head immediately, expecting to be welcomed by a witty remark of her doing, her rich velvet voice teasing him in the manner he had become accustomed to. But usually it was Jay, Jane or Mal, and he felt rather pathetic at the notion that he had expected her to walk through the door at any minute.

As the days passed, the scent of her that had woven its way into his clothes slowly disappeared; bringing with it a sense of loss and separation that was unreasonably prominent, unpleasantly embedding its way within him. It was then he realised his profound longing for her company to be returned.

_He_ _missed_ _her_. 

Their friendship had developed slowly bringing along with it a trust and understanding that he had struggled to find with another since Mal, but she was there. Her intricacies, intelligence and quirks captured him in a permanent state of awe and admiration, along with her extraordinary ability to adapt and cope under extreme circumstances.

Her inner strength and resilience resounded within his soul, creating a connection that he could never have anticipated.

Ben stood in the communal area of Auradon Prep a bottle of chilled water in his hand, much needed after the intense workout he had just undertaken. He’s staring out the window, his eyes looked out upon the vast ocean outside, the distant waves clashing against the shore, the normal blues of it looks now like a vast sea of blackness under the night sky. The moon dancing upon the surface as the water moved its faint ripples.

Taking a large swig from his bottle, his reflective reverie was disrupted by the entrance of another into the room. Turning his head to observe who it was, he was met by the familiar face of Evie.

Momentarily he was frozen to the spot surprised by her presence, as she wasn't anticipated to be back until a few days later, but there she was... here, home.

As soon as her eyes fell upon the King the fatigue held within them fell away, allowing the mischievous and magical glint to relight her enchanting brown orbs. Her lips etched their way into their trademark smirk, inducing the appearance of two dimples that only appeared when she smiled like so and in turn enraptured Ben in a way that meant he just had to smile too. Her sapphire curls were pulled back into a high ponytail, tumbling elegantly from the crown of her head and down the back of her neck, in an effortless but attractive style,

"Lame welcome party Ben." Her teasing manner embellished her lush rich tone, in a way that made him realise how much he had even missed her voice. Finally he found his own as he replied, his tone warmed by hues of amusement, as a smile captured his lips,

"I thought understated was your style." A symphony of exquisite chuckles spilled from her lips, much to the delight of Ben, as she walked towards him, 

"There's _understated_ then there's _non_-_existent_." It was now Ben’s turn to laugh, a soft low rumble that immediately made the edges of her lips curl, because if there was one thing she enjoyed it was making King Ben laugh. Once his amusement had settled, with her by his side he had to voice the unmitigated feeling that had immediately flooded his whole being on her arrival,

"I'm glad you're back." Looking up at him, she answered, it was unexpected and surprising but pleasantly so, 

"So am I... _seriously_ the Isle is colder than I remembered, not pleasant." Ben cast his gaze back on to her petite form and it was then her clothing caught his eye, flooding him with a feeling of familiarity and fondness, as he glanced at the black denim jacket that shrouded her small figure, _his_ black denim jacket.

"I see you've made yourself at home already." She smiled knowingly, the gentle curve of her lips softening her usually sharp features, in a charming manner,

"Of course." He fought against the vehement urge to tell her how much he missed her wit; her rare but bewitching laugh; and her endearing habit of wearing his clothes. He had missed her in her entirety, but to tell her of this was something he wasn't sure she would permit. 

Evie had indeed become a beloved friend, but he understood the reasoning for her frequently closed off manner, the way she compartmentalised emotions and information in order to command control and supremacy. All of it was for efficiency when it came to getting the job done, but sometimes he felt it was also for her own protection, a habit she had learnt and could not break. It was another quality of hers he respected, however it also threw up some concern when it came to expressing how he felt about her.

**_She had become an integral part of his life, and if there was any possibility that he could lose her in any shape or form, he would not be able to comprehend its occurrence, especially if it was of his doing. It couldn't and wouldn't happen; he would make sure of that._**


End file.
